


I have a mission for you.

by MarvelWriter2006



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Everyone Finds Out, F/M, Protect the Child, Romanrogers - Freeform, Team as Family, Team don't know about Steve/Natasha, Under cover mission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18120179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelWriter2006/pseuds/MarvelWriter2006
Summary: Natasha is asked by Nick Fury to go on an undercover mission for a year. To protect a child. She wants Steve.





	1. Chapter 1

"Miss Romanoff, Nick Fury would like to meet you in his office to brief you on a mission," Friday announced through the speakers in Nat's room. Natasha was sitting on her bed - a double bed, mind - reading a book on puppies and their breeds. She was really a softie at heart, Steve can confirm that.

Steve had already woken up, gone for his daily run (marathon to other people) and was making about ten different breakfasts for the team as everyone prepared to eat different foods as he was always the first up - what would the team think if they saw their two leaders cuddled up together in bed kissing. Ha, it would cause quite the commotion, though Natasha was surprised the team hadn't noticed he unusually close friendship with the Captain, she never let anyone touch her normally, yet she hugs Steve.

"Sure, just let me get Steve..." Natasha said to Friday as she pulled on her green t-shirt and shorts. What? it's the middle of summer! :)

"He will be joining you there, but you know what Barton is like if he is not fed enough." Friday cut in. Natasha nodded, shuddered at the mention of a hungry Barton, and headed out the door.

**In Fury's Office**

"You wanted to see me, Director Fury." Natasha nodded a greeting which Nick returned.

"Indeed I did. I have a mission for you and Captin Rogers." Nick said bluntly.

"But, why don't you have to brief Steve as well?" Natasha was confused as she and Steve always partnered on missions - or else. She forgot what Friday had told her earlier.

"He will be joining you soon." Nick reminded her.

"We work best as a team." She nodded in agreement, "what is the mission?" She asked.

"Hope it's something long, Tony's doing my head in with his constant whining about breakfast." Steve smiled as he stepped into the room. Natasha nodded a greeting, having to stop herself kissing him like she wanted to as Nick Fury doesn't know that the pair got married three years ago. He doesn't know that so when he sees their compliance with the mission he is surprised.

"Well, you know the heavily armed Hydra base? The one you and the rest of the team took down? The one with an abnormally large amount of guards?" The pair nodded and shuddered at the memory, "Well a child was found, and we need someone to look after said child. It would be dangerous to have him with us in SHIELD given how HYDRA protected him. That's where you two come in, your files will explain the details, but basically, the pair of you will be posing as a newly married couple with the baby." He looked a the pair in question who had started to smirk.

"Well, you see Director," Fury groaned expecting a massive resistance about how they weren't in love nor babysitters so he was shocked when Natasha continued, "but Steve and I  have been married for three years and would be more than happy to take the assignment. Just don't tell the others so we can see their surprised faces, and I personally would like to live a moderately peaceful life for a while. Well, as peaceful as you can get with a baby."

With that, Natasha and Steve (wearing matching smirks) collected their briefing files, wrapped an arm around their partner and strode out the room, leaving a surprised but proud Fury behind. He knew that the duo would be a good pairing but marriage? That was a surprise, not a big surprise but a surprise none the less. Well, the mission would be easy then. 

**The day Steve and Natasha leave**

"Hey, where are the pair of you going with the baby?" Tony asked as the team watched in curiosity as Steve and Natasha loaded the luggage into a BMW. The married pair had their hoods up so no-one had seen their faces yet. Natasha and Steve turned and pulled their hoods down and everyone gasped in shock. Natasha's hair, which had been icy blonde on the past few missions was back to its normal gingery red colour and hung by her shoulders in loose curls. She was also not wearing any contacts meaning her eyes were jade green again. Steve was similar, with his hair blonde instead of brown and eyes back to blue again. The public was now used to seeing the pair with the hair dye and contacts so they should be able to go unnoticed in the neighbourhood.

"Mission," Natasha rocked the baby on her chest, "we were asked to keep the baby safe. My name's now Mia Scott, Steve is Isaac Scott and the little boy we got to name and we called him Lucas. We'll be back once the boy's parents have been found and permanent carers have been found." She leaned into the car.

"Wait, the pair of you have to pretend to be married?" Wanda asked, puzzled.

"Yup," Steve said in a heavy American accent as he finished packing the car, "Well, we gotta shoot now, call ya soon?"

Everyone nodded and laughed at how different the pair looked, as the pair in question (and baby Lucas) climbed into the car and were soon speeding down the road. A message bussed up on their phones:

_By the way, Mia is one of four children and so long as said children come in disguise there is no reason they cannot visit their sister with their significant other. Love Ya! - Natasha/Mia (Mimi)_

As the message was read one by one faces lit up. They could visit Natasha and Steve. This may not be so bad after all...

  

 

 


	2. Welcome to the neighborhood

It took five hours to reach their new home, so they arrived at three in the afternoon. They were moving to a suburban village designed for new couples with children, it was perfect. Their new home was on the outskirts of the village and it was [MASSIVE!](https://www.google.com/search?rlz=1C1CHBF_enGB797GB797&biw=1280&bih=610&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=ucyMXPbQJISvgwfe4IuACg&q=huge++american+mantion&oq=huge++american+mantion&gs_l=img.3...43438.47698..48742...0.0..0.56.582.13......0....1..gws-wiz-img.......0i8i30j0i24j0.TU9cOIc3e1g#imgdii=r65ePfIoN801dM:&imgrc=_JmKR72_QoyI7M:) Steve let out a low whistle as he pulled up outside their new home.

"Fury's gone all out for this, wait, is it one of Tony's? Thought it was. I'll get Lucas." Steve murmured to Natasha who nodded slowly in agreement. Just as Steve rejoined Natasha outside the house, baby in his arms, she turned to him.

"Kiss me, husband, there's a neighbour at four o'clock. She's been watering the same spot since we arrived." Natasha whispered. Steve nodded and kissed her lovingly for a moment, before kissing the baby lightly on his head. The 'family' then headed into their new home with baby Lucas in Steve's arms.

The minute the door was shut behind them Friday greeted them kindly.

"Good morning Mr Rogers and Miss Romanoff, or should I say Mr and Mrs Rogers" If Friday had a face she would be smirking now.

"Call us Mr and Mrs Scott if anyone that doesn't know us really is about please, Friday," Natasha asked as she took their baby out of Steve's arms and held Lucas close to her waist, "You wanna explore the house, husband?" She asked in a heavy American accent that made Steve laugh.

"You bet! How about we find the little rotters room first?" Steve laughed and walked to the doorway but when he looked back to see if Natasha was coming he saw his wife had not moved and looked sad, "What's wrong?"

"I just feel so bad for whoever his parents are, that's all, but, they'll get him back as soon as Stark traces his DNA, right?" Natasha sighed sadly.

"And?" Steve prompted soothingly, knowing his wife too well.

"I wish we could keep him. You know I can't have children because of the red room and I wish I could. I wouldn't want to adopt though, I just want our kid, Steve." She started breaking down. Steve walked quickly over and pulled her into a hug her face cuddled into his large chest and the Lucas between them.

"Tasha, I'm sure the doctors could find some way to reverse the red room's operation, right?" Natasha shook her head sadly.

"They can't. I've already asked Dr Cho privately." She murmured sadly.

"Well, then let's give this little guy the babyhood he's missed out on then. How old is he actually though?"

"Just over six months. He can already sit up and can nearly crawl. He's so cute."Natasha laughed mirthlessly. Steve ran a hand through her hair soothing her.

"The neighbours are heading over, let's get you cleaned up, shall we, Nat?" Steve led her to their shared room, sat her on the double bed and cleaned up her tearstained face, "See, better now." He took Lucas from Nat's lap and held him to his chest, "Let's go greet some neighbours."

The doorbell rang. Natasha looked up at Steve.

"Damn superhearing." She laughed.

**With the neighbours at the front door**

"Hi, I'm Holly and this is Jack. We live in the house nearest you." The woman who introduced herself as Holly said cheerfully. Not creepily cheerfully, but nice and kind cheerfully. Natasha smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Holly and Jack. I'm Mia Scott and this is my husband Isaac," She pointed at Steve who smiled warmly and waved with the arm that wasn't wrapped around the child on his hip, "And the little guy is Lucas."

 "It's lovely to meet you. Sorry if this seems nosy, but what do the pair of you work as, you must be rich to afford such a nice home!"

"It's fine Holly, I was a physician before I took maternity leave and Isaac is a professional artist and illustrator for books, he normally works on children's books." Natasha smiled as she built the lie they were briefed on.

"Wow! That's amazing!" Jack complemented them, Natasha turned a forced shade of red.

"Well, it's been nice to meet you guys but I'm guessing you want to get settled in? Could we talk another time though?" Natasha nodded a yes, "Thanks," Holly said as she and her husband left waving back at the trio.

"They are nice," Natasha commented as soon as the neighbours were out of sight. Steve nodded but Lucas had started to fuss.

"Come on inside Mia, our child's hungry now." Steve headed into the spacious and modern kitchen to prepare a soft beef stew for him and Natasha and some semi-solid baby food for Lucas. Natasha headed into the dining room with Lucas cuddled into her. Once the baby-food was ready - the stew would be an hour or so - Steve headed into the dining room. He smiled and silently took a photo of the sight he saw. 

"Hey, Tashie? Mind if I post this photo of you building Duplo with Lucas on the Avengers group chat? It's so cute and domestic!" Steve asked his wife.

Natasha blushed slightly, she always let her cold, hard exterior drop around Steve, "Sure, and invite over the twins and Barton will ya?" Steve agreed and pulled out his phone.

* * *

**DA HEROES OF DA EARTH!!!**

**TinCan -** Do you think the good Captain's been killed yet?

 **Legolas -** More likely Nat's tried to abandon the mission. She's never gonna be 'motherly' to a child or 'married' to Steve!

 **Mr Good - Mr Good** has changed his name to  **The Captain**

 **The Captain -** I think I can prove the first statement wrong - **_img2342 uploaded_** \- :) 

 **Legolas -** Wait, that's Tasha?! Aww!

 **TinCan -** That's your house? It's awesome!

 **RedWitchGal -** Aww! Wait, is it just me that thinks the baby looks like Nat?

 **Speedy -** Good point Wan, I agree. What's going on there?!?

 **Nat.R -** We don't know who his parents are, Stark's meant to be running a DNA test but that could take months without any starting point. Thanks for the 'awws'.

 **The Captain -** Anyway, we were wondering if you

 **Nat.R -** would like to visit 

 **The Captain -** us this weekend but you must

 **Nat.R -** wear a disguise, we want Vision, Wanda, Pietro and Clint and his family 

 **The Captain -** to visit if it is possible. Thanks!

 **The Captain** and  **Nat.R** have signed out of the chatroom leaving the message: Hope to see you four soon!

 **TinCan -**...

 **TinCan -** Is it just me that is unnerved by the fact that they can finish each other's sentences?

 **Legolas -** Well, I and the other three can do some snooping while we visit.

 **RedWitchGal -** They are closer than just mission partners, I checked the house light usage and there is only one bedroom that uses lights and neither sleep in the dark so...

 **Speedy -** SNOOPING!!! Yay!

* * *

  **At the weekend**

Lucas has been a perfect child during the week and both Steve and Natasha were settling into their temporary life and parenthood jobs. None of the Avengers has been in contact so the leading duo can't wait to see the four visiting today. 

**In the car with Clint and his family, Wanda, Pietro and Vision**

Clint is driving with his wife in the front and Wanda and Vision holding the Barton kids in their laps. Pietro is sitting in the boot and leaning into the main seating area of the car to chat to the others.

"So! We get to spend a day with our good friends Mia and Isaac and their baby Lucas. Does everyone know their cover story? No? Yes? Nevermind, I'll go over it again. Pietro and I are Natasha's siblings while Clint is Steve's twin. Vision is my boyfriend so nothing new there and the Barton family is as normal. The names are as follows:

  * Clint is Jake and his wife is Lisa. The kids are Lola, Lexi and Nathanial. 
  * I am Via and Vision will be called Noah.
  * Pietro is Samuel. Our last names are all Scott.



Got it?" Wanda asked sweetly before adding, "and no powers or any distinctive abilities!" Clint groaned and put his bow away.

"Buuut, does anyone have any more info on how close Nat and our dear Captain Rogers are?" Clint asked with a smirk.

"I asked Fury but he refused to answer my question and blocked me from his mind." Wanda groaned annoyed at being blocked out of a mind.

"Ha! Sorry sister but you got blocked! Ha!" Pietro snickered.

"And on that cheery note, we're here!" Laura announced brightly before her mouth drew open, "will you look at that home!!!"

Everyone stopped, eyes wide and mouths open for a moment before they were startled by a loud knocking on the side window. They turned rapidly to see a smirking Natasha and a silently laughing Steve with his hand on his wife's shoulders outside the window, baby Lucas on Natasha's hip with his arms around her waist. The leaders beckoned the visitors to follow them out of the car and onto the driveway.

Everyone quickly got out the car and raced over to pull the pair into a massive group hug (minus vision as he doesn't do hugs).

"What the. Guys, we've only been gone a few days!" Natasha laughed.

The hugging team apologised but still grinned like maniacs as Steve gestured for them to follow him into the house, handing Lucas over to Nat.

 


End file.
